Matchmaking Game
by trisha.218
Summary: Crossover fic. Lilly and Jackson like eachother but neither one of them will admit it. Casey and Derek are on a vacation-they try to set these two up, with a little help from Miley and Oliver. Just a crazy idea I had. Lackson, Moliver and Dasey
1. Road Trip

_**This idea just popped in my head randomly, so I've decided to write about this. This is my first crossover fic so I hope you enjoy it! Hmmm…LWD/HM? this is gonna get interesting. **_

_**Plz R & R~**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

"De-rek!" Casey was holding a paper ball in her hand, storming out of Derek's room.

Derek, Ralph and Sam were having a band practice in the living room when she came downstairs.

"Derek!" No one noticed her in the living room, mainly because the sounds of their instruments were way too loud.

Casey walked right up to the electric circuit and pulled the plug.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" asked Derek, putting his electric guitar on the couch.

Casey unwrapped the paper, while showing him what was on it. "What was _this _doing in your room?"

He looked at the paper closely, grabbing it from her hand. "So that's where it went." He turned to Ralph and Sam. "Hey! I found the missing piece of our song!" Derek faced Casey again "Thanks, Case."

Casey grabbed onto his arm, turning him around to face her. "FYI, this is mine." she took the paper back. "This is my timetable for when I go to university next year. You can't just write anything onto MY timetable. And plus, I was looking everywhere for this."

Nora walked into the room, smiling. "Hey guys." she turned to Casey and Derek. "So anyway, how would you both feel if I said that we're going away for the summer?"

So far, Casey was really interested on the idea of going away for the summer. However, Derek didn't seem as thrilled for some reason.

"And where would this 'vacation' be?" Derek asked.

"Well, we are thinking of going to Malibu. How does that sound?"

Casey put on the widest grin "That sounds amazing! I've always wanted to go to California."

Derek crossed his arms "That sounds great, but are we gonna drive there?"

"…Which is exactly why we bought train tickets for tomorrow. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti are all packing which is why you two should get ready too. George is driving us to the train station because he has a business trip for the next few weeks. The train leaves at 8:30 in the evening." said Nora, heading towards the kitchen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Casey was zipping her suitcase. Emily was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She rose back up, amazed at how big her suitcase was. "Um, are you sure all of that's gonna fit?"

Casey sighed "No." She put her hand on her chin. "Unless…" Casey looked at Emily "…Unless I can sit on my suitcase while you try and zip it." She sat on her suitcase, trying to push it down.

Emily got up, helping Casey with her suitcase. "So, you're going to Maibu, I'm going to the Caribbean, this summer is actually turning out better than we expected." After a few attempts, she finally zipped the suitcase.

Casey stood back on her feet. "Ya. You know, I'm kind of nervous for next year, I mean, living in residence so far away from home?"

"Well, at least you'll have Derek with you." said Emily.

Casey rolled her eyes "Ugh. Don't remind me."

Derek came into the room, putting his arm around Casey's shoulder "Come on Case, it won't be that bad."

Emily nodded "Ya, listen to Derek."

"Wow, that's a first." she turned around "Are you done packing?"

"Ya, actually, I finished packing a long time ago," he looked at Casey's suitcase "unlike some people, who try to fit their whole room into one suitcase."

George came into Casey's room "Casey! Derek! Are you ready yet? I've gotta drive you to the train station."

Casey lifted her suitcase "Well, I guess I'll see you in a few weeks. Have fun in the Caribbean." She gave Emily a hug and picked up her suitcase. Emily smiled at Derek "I guess I'll see you in a few weeks, too."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Derek lifted his suitcase up and put it on the table. Casey put her suitcase on the floor and landed on the bed. Marti was counting her stuffed toys, Lizzie was reading her book, and Edwin was eating some of his leftover chips from the car ride.

"Casey, can you pass me my bag please?" asked Nora, reaching her arm out to grab the bag that was handed to her.

Casey walked to the door, exiting the room. "Well, I'm gonna go look around for a bit. Be back in a few." She took out her cell phone, hoping that there were any bars. "One bar, two bars…" she then crashed into someone.

The brunette fell to the floor, dropping her cell phone. "Sweet nibblets." she got up and brushed herself off.

"Sorry about that. You okay? Um…what's your name?" asked Casey.

"My name's Miley, and ya, I'm okay. I've really gotta stop texting while walking."

Casey noticed that she also dropped her wallet. She then picked it up and handed it to her. Casey also noticed that the ID said _Hannah Montana_ on it.

Miley then realized that her Hannah ID was still in her wallet, hoping that she won't see it.

Casey pulled out the card and showed her the ID. "Um, why is this in your wallet?"

She gasped and grabbed it from her. "Um, Hannah told me to keep it in my wallet for protection."

Casey raised an eyebrow, hardly believing her words. "Why?"

"Because she doesn't want anyone stealing her identity. I mean, you know what they say on the news, about identity theft."

"Ya, but then why…"

Before she could finish the sentence, Miley quickly interrupted "I've gotta go, nice talking to you. Bye." she then ran off.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Lilly was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. and eating popcorn when her phone vibrated. She flipped it open, looking at the message that Miley sent.

_Will be home tomorrow. Almost blew secret-will explain tomorrow._

Lilly put her phone down, wondering if anyone almost pulled off her wig or something like that.

Jackson came into the room, grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

Lilly turned around "Hey! I was watching that."

"Well, you better find something else to do, cuz it's my time."

Lilly blushed and then got up from the couch. "Fine. But next time, you won't be so lucky, Jerkson." she walked away and went upstairs.

Jackson looked back. Somehow, he loved it when Lilly called him names when she got mad at him. It was kind of cute.

Lilly came into Miley's room and sat on her bed. She stared at her cell phone, wishing that Jackson was the one that texted her for once. _As if that would happen. He doesn't see me as anything other than Miley's best friend._

She lay back down, imaging what it would be like if he actually noticed her. She hasn't told anyone about her crush on Jackson. Not even Miley. She knew that Miley would just freak. And if she told Oliver, Jackson would soon find out. He wasn't that good with keeping secrets, except for the Hannah secret, of course, but she couldn't risk it.

_**So, what did you think of it? Click on the green review button and post a review:) I just had this crazy idea this afternoon, and now I've finished the first chapter. There is gonna be some Lackson-ness so be patient and wait for an update. There's also gonna be some Dasey in this too. Aww. It's the best of both worlds:)**_


	2. Welcome to Malibu

_**So here's the second chapter. I may be busy with some things so I may not even update for a while but I won't abandon this story, you can count on that=) Oohh and I forgot to mention that there's gonna be some Moliver too= (but obviously I mentioned that in the summary) Yay! So it's Lackson, Moliver and Dasey.**_

_**R & R**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218=)**_

The next morning, at around 11:45 A.M., Miley had gotten back from her trip and has decided to grab a bucket of water out of her boredom. She snuck into her room, because she knew that Lilly was sleeping there. Miley dumped the whole bucket of water on Lilly.

Lilly got up immediately after feeling the cold water on her body. "WOAH!" she turned around and looked up, noticing Miley "What was that for?!"

Miley started laughing "Good morning!"

Lilly put her hands on her hips "You know you should've at least waited until I actually got up first." she jumped up after a few seconds "How about we pull our own prank? You know, on someone else."

Miley sat on the dry side of her bed. "Go on."

"Well, all we get is a bucket and fill it up with…" Lilly leaned on the dresser while taping her fingers onto the wood. She pointed at Miley with a huge smile on her face "…sardines! Those smell nasty! Perfect!"

Miley tilted her head slightly to the left. "Right. And isn't this a little immature for us?"

"Aww, come on. There's a little immaturity for everyone."

Miley jumped up "You've got a point there. And I know exactly who the victim will be…"

Lilly nodded "…Jackson."

Miley looked at her. "I was thinking of pulling a prank on Rico, but on second thought, it would be so much funnier if we prank Jackson. And my horoscope did say that today, someone I knew was going to get washed up…" she nudged Lilly and laughed.

Lilly raised her hand "Oh yeah! Up top."

Miley gave her a high five and they both headed upstairs.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, where did you say we were staying at?" asked Casey, with her luggage in one hand, and a map in the other.

"With the Broflowskies, Derek's relatives'." Nora saw Derek's relatives' and waved. "I've talked to them on the phone and they've invited us to come and visit for the summer."

The first thing that seemed to catch Casey's eye was the brunette standing near the stairs.

"Hey, man, long time no see." The brunette gave Derek a high five.

"How's it going, cuz?"

"Hey, I'm Casey." she gave him a friendly smile.

He raised an eyebrow "Well, hello." he offered his hand "I'm Drake. and I suppose you're either Derek's girlfriend or his step-sis."

Casey had a weird look on her face.

"Actually, she's my step-sis." Derek whispered.

Drake nodded and mouthed an 'Ooohhh.' He turned around to see Edwin, Marti and Lizzie. "Wow Marti, I hardly even recognize you. You've grown so much over the years." he picked her up and turned to Edwin. "I see that you've sprouted over the years too. Good to see ya, Ed." He turned to Lizzie "And you're the other step sib. Congratulations on winning the soccer tournament by the way."

Lizzie saw Casey still smiling at Drake. She whispered to Edwin "Looks like Casey will be getting along with our step cuz."

About an hour later, they've all unpacked their suitcases and decided to check out the beach. Derek and Drake went to buy some nachos and fries down at Rico's and then sat down at one of the tables.

Drake turned to Derek. "So what's the deal between you and Casey?"

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"I mean, do you two get along or what?"

Derek burst into laughter.

Drake nodded slowly "I take that as a no."

It took a while until he finally stopped. "Well, the thing is, we still fight a lot, but as soon as summer's over and we're going to the same university, we'll be the best of pals.

"I'm telling you Em, the beaches in Maibu are gorgeous. You can even see some dolphins from here. So how's the Caribbean?.....Wow, I'm actually a little bit jealous. Well, talk to you later." she pressed end and sat down.

Jackson turned around and smiled. "Well, hello."

Casey smiled back "Hey." she looked at her iphone and looked up again. "I would like a bottle of water please."

"One bottle of water coming right up." he tossed her the bottle.

Casey caught it with her right hand. "Thanks."

Jackson leaned next to the counter. "So anyway, have you heard of our special?"

Casey looked up. "You mean like a two for one special?"

Jackson nodded "No, not exactly. For every bottle of water you buy, you get a free date with me." he raised an eyebrow.

Casey leaned closer "Wow. First day in Malibu and I've already been asked out by a cute guy. I think that's a record."

Jackson leaned in "So you're on vacation? Where are you from?"

"I'm visiting from London, Ontario."

"Well, all I have to say is that you're going to love it here in Malibu." he looked at his watch "And, my shift ends in about…now."

"Perfect." Casey stood up from her seat and walked over to Jackson. Her eyes grew wide.

Jackson looked to see if anything was on him "What? Did I sit in something?

Casey nodded "It's nothing. I just thought that you weren't this short." she covered her mouth, realizing what she just said.

Jackson smiled "Ya. I get that a lot."

"Sorry if I was rude or anything."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. I may look like a 16 year old, but I'm really 18."

Casey took a sip of her water "So, where are you going for college?"

"I'm going to Malibu Community College. Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to Queens in Kingston."

Jackson nodded "Nice." he stopped for a second and then started again "So…going back to today's special. How about it?"

Casey smiled "I would love to."

Jackson's phone began to ring. "One sec." He took it out and flipped it open. "What is it Miley?...Why?...Okay, I'll be there in a few." he shut his phone and put it back in his pocket.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Miley, are you sure this is gonna work?" whispered Lilly.

"Ya, totally. He's been so caught off guard lately, that he won't even suspect a thing."

The door opened. Miley and Lilly caught their full attention. The bucket tipped over and landed on Jackson and Casey.

"Eww! What is this?" Casey sniffed herself and looked like she was about to gag.

He saw Miley and Lilly trying to hold back their laughter. "This isn't over!"

Miley noticed the person right beside Jackson looked kind of familiar. Lilly turned to Miley "Well, it worked. Except we pranked someone else too.

Miley and Lilly both headed to the door.

Lilly covered her mouth "I'm so sorry. We meant to prank only Jackson."

"No worries." Casey looked at Miley. "Hey, didn't I see you on the train?"

Miley's eyes grew wide. She didn't expect to see her again. "A train? I wasn't on any train. I was here the whole time, right Lilly?"

Lilly had a confused look on her face. She decided to play along "Uh, Miley wasn't on a train. She was here."

Casey crossed her arms "Then why did I meet someone named Miley who looked exactly like you?"

Miley began to stutter "Uh…because…because…"

Casey nodded "Ya, whatever." she looked around "Hey, could I use your bathroom while you come up with a fake excause?"

Miley pointed to the stairs "Ya, its up stairs to your right."

"Cool." Casey headed towards the stairs.

"And for the record, I have nothing to hide!" Miley called back.

"What was that about?" asked Jackson.

"Ya. I thought you were going home by train because your private jet was out of fuel." Lilly tapped her foot on the floor, waiting for an answer."

Little did they know, Casey was listening to the whole conversation after she had heard 'private jet.'

Miley sighed "Well, you know how I told you yesterday that I almost blew my secret?"

Lilly remembered receiving a text yesterday that said _Will be home tomorrow. Almost blew secret-will explain tomorrow. _"Oh yeah. I remember that."

Miley landed on the couch and looked at Jackson and Lilly "Well, when I dropped my wallet, she kinda found the Hannah ID. Luckily, I ran before she found out anything…I hope."

"Well, it could be worse. I actually thought that someone almost pulled off your wig when you were onstage." added Lilly.

Casey's eyes widened. She finally knew why she was acting so weird on the train. Miley _is_ Hannah Montana. Casey had to let them know that she knew about it, but after her shower, of course.

_**A long chapter. I really like writing about people finding out Miley's secret. It spices thing up. Well, as always, review! And for the Ollie fans out there, don't worry, he's coming next chapter=) Lol, I've decided to add a south park reference because I couldn't really think of a last name for Derek's cousin.**_


	3. The Perfect Scheme

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been a bit busy with stuff. As you may or may not know, I'm updating all my chapters to all my stories so yeah. Oh, and for the ppl who's read my story Summer In Europe, their will be Another surprise couple, or should I say pairing? I've got the idea from someone (not saying who hehe...)  
Anywayz enjoy!  
P.S-Tell me what you're gonna be for halloween. This year I'm gonna be a wizard (mostly because I wanna say random spells while waving a wand, or should I say, my sisters' chop stick I'm using as a wand...3:P)  
Anywayzz, plz R & R!_**

Casey looked in the mirror, making sure that all the sardines were all washed out of her hair. She was drying her hair when all of a sudden, she heard knocking. She opened the door. Relizing that it was Jackson, she screeched a bit and jumped back. Luckily, the towel she was wearing didn't fall off...that would've been embarrasing.

"Jackson? What are you doing?" Casey asked calmly.

"I just wanted to give you something to wear...since your clothes are...um...covered with sardines." he stated.

Casey looked at her dirty clothes near the shower, still smelling the sardines from here. "Yeah. That's why I don't eat sardines." She turned to Jackson. "And, thanks." She noticed Jackson was still covered in that stuff.

Jackson handed her the clothes. Casey examined it, making sure it was an outfit she'd actually wear. But either way, she didn't want to be rude. She was holding a white tank top, a puple strapless shirt, and a nice jean skirt. She couldn't wait to try it on. It was a cute outfit.

She looked at Jackson "It's like you know me so well," She laughed. "and thanks." She added

"No. Thank you." Jackson winked before heading to his room.

Casey smiled. She then close the bathroom door.

Miley and Lilly were listening to the whole conversation between Casey and Jackson. Lilly couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she wasn't the one going on the date. She sat back down on the first step and sighed.

Miley then sat down, too. "I feel your pain."

Lilly then looked at Miley, worried that she actually knows. "Honey, if I found out that someone that I like is going on a date with another person, I'd be acting the same way." she whispered.

She was shocked that her best friend knew about her 'secret crush'. All this time, she had thought that she could actually hide her little secret. But, thinking about it, she knew she's droped one or two hints along the way.

Miley put her arm around Lilly "I feel your pain. Just one question, though."

"What?" Lilly looked up.

"What the heck do you see in him?" Miley nodded.

Lilly lowered her head "How did you find out anyway?"

"Just a wild guess."

Lilly looked back, making sure that Jackson wasn't behind them.

Miley laughed "Oh, don't worry about it." She pointed her finger upstairs "That sound you hear is one of those nose trimmers daddy got him for christmas."

Lilly put her head on Miley's shoulder "I just don't know what to do anymore. If I tell him, he'll laugh. He just thinks of me as your dorky best fried." She shot up "Oh, and I forgot to thank you for letting me stay here while my parents are away."

"No problem. And you'll never know unless you try." smiled Miley.

Lilly heard something behind them and quickly looked back. She didn't see anyone.

Casey was near the bathroom door. _That was close_, she said to herself. Everywhere she went, she would find out something that she wasn't supposed to hear. She already knew two secrets. All she had to do was keep her mouth shut about Lilly liking Jackson. She felt bad, though. Lilly probably knew him for like 5 years and never got asked out, whereas Casey knew him for like half a day, yet she got asked out instead. Casey knew what she had to do. She went downstairs and started dropping hints about Miley's secret, first.

"Hey Miley. Hey Lilly." She gave a huge grin while walking down the stairs.

"Hey Casey." They both answered.

Casey sat on the first step, right beside Miley. "So Miley.." She looked down, then looked up again. "I couldn't help thinking, but you look like someone I know."

Miley and Lilly exchanged glanses, wondering if she actually knew her Hannah secret.

"W-who do you think I look like?" stuttered Miley.

"Oh, I dunno. My cousin, my best friend..." she looked at Miley "...Hannah Montana?"

"I swear, I had nothing to do with this!" Lilly whispered.

"Just a little advice. Next time you have a secret, try not to talk about it in the middle of your living room when someone's here."

Miley noticed what Casey was wearing and knew that Jackson went into her room again. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone? Promise?"

"Promise. So, uh, Miley, can I talk to you for a sec?" She looked at Lilly quicky. "We'll be right back."

"Okay, sure." Casey led Miley out of the house and closed the door.

Lilly just sat there, totally confused.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I know about Lilly's crush on Jackson." Casey whispered.

Miley's eyes grew wide "What? How?"

Casey crossed her arms "The same way I found out about your Hannah secret."

"Dang it. I've gotta stop doing that."

Casey chuckeled. "It's totally fine. All we have to do is set them up."

Miley's face was completley blank "What? But you're going on a date with him."

"I know. Look, all we have to do is make him fall for Lilly instead of me. And by that, she needs to go on a blind date."

Miley just stared at her, blankly.

Casey continued "I just have to.." She took a deep breth "..Mess up my hair a bit, or put on different shades of eyeshadow..."

"...You're smarter than I thought. You're like the smartest person Jackson's ever gone out with." Miley raised her hand "Up top."

Casey raised her hand, giving Miley a high five.

"...So Lilly likes him?" the voice sounded familiar to Miley.

"Um, Miley, there's someone here to see you." She pointed at Oliver.

"Oliver!" Miley gave him a big hug. She released herself from the hug, still holding on to Oliver's shoulder's. "How was Hawaii?"

Casey jumped in "You went to Hawaii? Oh, you are so lucky! I've always wanted to go there!"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders "It was alright. There were so many babes there..it was like I heaven." Oliver looked up. He looked back at Miley and Casey "So, yeah...it was pretty much awesome."

Casey shot out her hand. "I'm Casey."

"Oliver." He shook her hand.

"Well, lets go inside." Miley invited them back in the house, Oliver, being away for about a month, was happy to have such a warm welcome.

Lilly was talking to Jackson when all three of them came inside.

Casey crossed her arms "Well, it looks like its working already."

Lilly and Jackson looked towards the front door.

"Oliver!" Lilly jumped off the last two stairs and ran as fast as she could to hug him. Jackson followed Lilly, who wasn't nearly as fast. "Hey, man. Welcome back."

Oliver looked at Lilly, and started talking. "Great to see you. Um..." Oliver didn't exactly know how to say this. "...Me, Casey and Miley know about..."

Miley and Casey both covered his mouth. "We'll be right back." smiled Casey.

Both girls headed upstairs, finally letting go of Oliver.

"You're not supposed to mention that." barked Miley.

"I was just going to tell her that we know her secret."Oliver mentioned.

"We're trying to set them up, and it would work a whole lot better if they preferably didn't know about this." Casey whispered.

"Well, I would suggest that you should find a different place to plan your schemes."

Miley, Oliver, and Casey all turned around. Luckly, it was only Miley's dad.

"Wow." was all Casey could say. She then leaned towards Miley "This place is crawling with celebrites. I LOVE IT."

"I agree." Miley turned to Casey and Oliver "We need a more secure conference room."

Casey looked at her watch. "Well, I guess you have to do it without me. It's showtime."

Miley, Oliver, and Robby Ray all looked at her.

"Time for me to show Jackson that I'm not the right girl for him." She jumped "This is so exciting." Casey turned her back and ran a bit. She shot her hand in the air, waving a goodbye, messing up her hair a bit, and then went downstairs.

"Is this part of your plan to get them together?" asked Robby Ray.

"Actually, it was Casey's idea. But then again, a lot of girls would do that." added Miley.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Casey and Jackson were walking along the beach, holding hands. "You want something to eat?" Jackson asked.

"Sure. I would love to have some chilie fries." she smiled. Her plan was going perfectly. She looked in her wallet "Oh, darn, I forgot my wallet. You wouldn't mind if you paid for me, right?" she gave an innocent smile.

Jackson took out his wallet, looking how much money he had. "Okay, sure."

Little did Casey know, Derek and Drake were at the beach too. Seeing Casey, Derek stopped. "What's Casey doing here?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "I guess she was here all along."

"Ya, but I didn't know she was on a date." He looked at Drake. "Let's hide behind the bush and eavsdrop. I wanna hear what kind of lame stuff Casey's got planned for her date."

Casey looked at the chilie fries. "Well, this looks good, doesn't it?" She took five fries and stuffed it down her throught.

All Jackson could do was stare while she was stuffing the fries in her mouth. He then smiled. "So, you're a sloppy eater like me, eh?"

All Derek could do was laugh when he saw Casey pigging out on the chilie fries. Drake just started "Wow, you two have a lot in common."

Derek gave Drake a wierd look. "What? It's true."

Casey's face was all dirty due to the chilie fries. Jackson got a napkin and wiped some of it off. "Are you sure that's not enough?"

"No way, man." She handed him a fry. "Want some?"

"Sure." Jackson took a fry. He threw it up and caught it in his mouth.

Casey's smile disappeared. She needed a new plan. She wondered what she'd have to do so he could never go out with her again. Casey decided to try being as boring as possible. "Hey, Jackson. You know what we should do? We should go back to your house and watch a documentary about worms."

"Wait, what?" Jackson made a promise that he would never do one of two things on a date: watching documentaries, and talking about the news.

"And since we're going out now, I should tell you that all of my dates consist of something similar to this. Watching documentaries, talking about politics..."

Jackson cut her off "...Oh...well..." his mind was racing "...the thing is...we have no documentaries available, sorry."

"Oh!" She reached inside her purse. "I've got one right here." She began to read it out loud "'The Wide Wild World of the little worms that come out after it rains!' I love that one!"

"Um, yeah..about that..."

Casey grabbed Jackson's hand "C'mon, let's go."

He noticed Miley and Oliver in the bushes and mouthed a _help me._ Miley and Oliver saluted him, a way of saying good luck.

Miley turned to Oliver. "This is turning out better than I thought. Now, lets get out of here and go back to my house."

**_LOOONG CHAPTER. Well, I had to make this chapter long because I haven't updated in a long time. That's how much I love you guys. Haha, that sounded a bit creepy, or maybe it didn't? Anyway, thanks to everyone who left me a review, and for all who are going to review, thank you:) every review is like a chocolate cupcake. I get excited everytime I see them. Anyway, about the documentary, I had to look up on google 'the most boring documentaries' There was a top ten, so I just chose one. (LOL)  
So ciao 4 now!:)_**


	4. The Sweet Escape

_**Sooooooo its been like, what? Two years? Yep, a two year intermission. Thought I forgot about this story, eh? NEVER! I would've eventually finished this, and even though I have new interests now, I'm still gonna finish this. I re-read the story and…wow…a lot has changed in two years. Some of you may be still waiting for another chapter so I'm gonna write the loooong anticipated chapeter. Enjoy!**_

Jackson was constantly looking around for some excuse to escape this. It felt like he was deteriorating after all this time, watching some documentary about worms. There had to be an escape route, but what? Maybe if he went to the 'washroom', and jumped out the window. After all, he has done that in the past without injuries, somehow.

The movie ended at last. It honestly felt like five hours has passed.

"Hey, Jackson." Casey nudged him. "You know what would be fun?"

Jackson slowly turned around. He looked horrible. His eyes were all droopy and lazy-like. It looked like he hasn't gotten any sleep in two days. "Hm?"

"I have been waiting _all_ day to do this." She started leaning closer to him.

He started to smile. _Finally…At least now…_

"Write a paper about it!" She shot up and clapped her hands. "Isn't that exciting?"

He looked at her blankly.

"Aw, look at you! I can see the excitement in your eyes. So full of energy!"

"Um…I've gotta go to the washroom." He started making a mad dash for it.

"Okay…but hurry back! After this,we are going to make some molecular models!" **SLAM. **The washroom door shut before she could say anything else.

Casey's expression went from excited to pure evil. "Excellent. He'll never come back…for at least two hours."

"What have I gotten myself into? The girl's crazy! I knew it was too good to be true!" He walked in circles, clutching his head and turned to the window.

Casey was eating some of the popcorn she left out for the movie. _So far, so good. I think he will be up there for quite some time._

She heard some noise outside. Wondering what it was, she walked closer. She then saw a body shoot down before her eyes, which startled her. It was Jackson. _Oh my god, this is all my fault! I've driven him to insanity! And now he's jumped out the window. How am I gonna explain this to-?_

Jackson got up, dusted himself off, and then looked around. He spotted Casey staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh. Hi. Um. Gotta go to work, you know. Well, bye!" He ran off.

"What? How? Huh?" Those were the only words that could escape her lips at the moment.

"So…It worked? Didn't it?" She heard Miley say from behind. Oliver was behind her, trying not to laugh.

Casey turned around, but didn't know what to say.

"Lilly! He's not here! You can come in now!"

Lilly crept in the Stewart's house. "So? How was the date?" She asked, forcing a smile.

"Horrible. And by horrible, I mean great. Everything went as planned. Except a few minutes ago, when he jumped out the window. Wow." Casey was speachless.

"Oh yeah, we occasionally jump out of windows. Nothing happens really, usually a soft landing, somehow. We don't think about it, really." Miley explained.

Olived cutted in. "For the record, I have no idea why they do this."

Miley looked at Oliver and then patted his shoulder "You're always clueless." They stared at each other for a while, then quickly looked away as if nothing happened.

Casey stared for a while, then started laughing. Oliver joined in shortly because he couldn't help but laugh, too.

"So what now?" Lilly said cheerfully.

"We go to the beach, of course. He's most likely there, anyways." Casey approached Lilly. "You know what I said about being his blind date? Well, I've got another idea."

Casey, Miley, Lilly and Oliver were heading to the beach when they spotted Derek and Drake.

"Bored playing practical jokes on people? Or looking for a new target?" Casey sneered.

"For your information, we did not play any practical jokes…yet." Darek snapped. "But, you know, we can start. Like, telling you you are late for school, or replacing your shampoo as maple sypup. You know, somewhere along those lines…"

Casey rolled her eyes. "You are so immature. Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you butt out!"

Miley glanced at Lilly. "Isn't family a beautiful thing?" Lilly and Oliver chuckled a bit.

"I'm Miley, this is Lilly and Oliver. And you are?"

Derek crossed his arms. "So you must be the suckers obligated to hang out with my lame step sister. I'm Darek. Nice to meet you." Drake took a step closer. "And I'm Drake, their cousin." He backed up a bit, feeling slightly awkward.

"Well, we've got things to do, so, why don't you go somewhere that is not here?"

"And miss this? Nah." Derek and Drake both snickered.

"Fine, but don't mess anything up." Casey turned around and started walking ahead.

"So what lame thing has Casey got you into doing?" Derek asked Miley.

She smiled at him. "Just follow our lead."


End file.
